


Time Won't Mean a Thing

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [47]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: prompto/sister!reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 4





	Time Won't Mean a Thing

It was slow, at first. When it started, it was only a few minutes each day, but soon those few minutes turned to hours. And before anyone knew what had happened, the sun had set for good.

That was seven years ago. You and everyone else in Eos had gotten used to the fact that the sun no longer rose at the beginning of every day, but that didn’t make its absence any less torturous.

When it had first disappeared below the horizon, Prompto had told you that it would be back -- just like Noct would be back. Again, that was seven years ago, and everything has yet to change, to go back to what it once was.

“I’m afraid, Prom,” you muttered, curling up in a ball in the corner of your shared apartment. “I’m afraid. One of these days, I’m afraid the clocks will stop and time won’t mean a thing.”

Your brother was always there to comfort you, whether he would hug you close or just talk with you until you felt better, Prompto was always there for you. And you took advantage of that, although you didn’t know it at the time. But who was to blame you? He had become a hunter shortly after Noct had disappeared, and his life was constantly in danger. Who would judge you for wanting to spend as much time with him as possible before the inevitable happened?

And it did happen, just not the way you had expected.

Prompto had gone back to Hammerhead and shortly after you had gotten a call from him. And during that call, you heard a voice you hadn’t heard in a decade: Noct was finally home. He took your brother and the other two into Insomnia with him to reclaim his throne, and it was when the sun finally rose that you wished you had spoken more with Prompto before he had to leave.

You’ll never get the chance, you realized, as you watched the sun crest over the horizon. Your brother was already gone.


End file.
